


My Little Pony: A Crack!Fic

by Huntress69



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha gets a new...vehicle</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Pony: A Crack!Fic

**Author's Note:**

> **Because Misha said he was gonna get one, so I had to write it, because I have too much free time on my hands...and it keeps me (sort of) out of trouble.**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine. Never were. No $$$ made. So much for capitalism.**

**************

Eric Kripke thought he had seen it all. 

Six-foot-four Jared on a tiny moped.

Laid-back Jensen in a souped-up Lamborghini.

Tough guy Jeff riding up on a Schwinn.

Mellow Jim coming to the set wearing roller skates.

But nothing prepared him for Wednesday morning.

"What is that?" he asked of nobody in particular.

"It's Mr. Collin's new, er, vehicle," giggled one of the PA's. "I hear she's a sweet ride."

"I want it off my set."

"But sir," the PA said, "she belongs to Mr. Collins."

"I don't care; get rid of it." Eric gave her his most menacing scowl.

"No, I won't," the PA replied with a sneer. "Jeff Morgan's back and he says we don't have to bow down to you, that you're not God, even though your ego seems to think so."

"I don't take orders from him!" Eric shot back. "And I will fire his ass if the mood strikes me."

"I'd like to see you do that. Everybody knows you're scared shitless of him."

"I fear **nobody**."

"Eric!"

"Yes sir?" Eric squeaked and turned around. "I mean...what can I do for you, Jeff?"

Jeffrey Dean Morgan loomed over him. "Are you picking on Linda? She's my favorite PA you know."

"Moi?" Eric looked sweet and innocent. "Never."

Linda smirked. "He just said...."

"I was just telling her she was getting a raise!" 

"Good." Jeff grinned with just a hint of menace; he so loved torturing Eric's psyche. Looking across the lot, he did a doubletake. "Why is there a pony in the parking lot?"

"I'll get rid of it immediately!" Eric nodded swiftly. 

"I think it's a beaut," Jeff sighed. 

"Did I say get rid of? I meant we're going to build her a stall."

"Sucking up again, Eric?" Misha snickered as he walked over, having overheard the exchange. "Everybody knows you're afraid of Jeff."

"You I'll fire," Eric growled. "Castiel can always get another vessel. That little girl from season 4, episode 20, is still available, you know."

"I'd like to see you do that!" Misha challenged, although he was standing behind Jeff, peering over his shoulder at Eric when he said it. "The fans love me. I have minions you know."

"Minions, shminions. And the fans love Loretta Devine too. I'm sure Missouri can be Castiel's new vessel."

"I have a contract!"

"I have better lawyers," Eric said with a smug smile.

"Oh yeah?" Misha narrowed his eyes. "Well I have higher connections that are more powerful than your lawyers."

"Who?" Eric chuckled. 

"That would be me," said a calm and soothing voice.

They all turned to see Castiel, bathed in a glowing light.

"It was I who gifted MishaCollins with the pony." Castiel nodded to them. "His portrayal of Thursday's angel has been truly remarkable. He has captured the nuances of goodness and purity as no other actor before him."

"I'm special," Misha smirked. "And I'm getting a raise, aren't I Eric?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" 

"Be warned, Eric Kripke, treat this man with honor and respect," Castiel's upper lip curled, "or else."

"You don't scare me." Eric rolled his eyes. "I already have to deal with Dawn Ostroff, the CW, the fans, and of course the muffinheads, aka Padalecki and Ackles. Keep your little pony." He began to walk away. "Just make sure you pooper-scoop her."

"To smite or not to smite." Castiel seemed to ponder that thought for a moment. "Smite." He disappeared.

"Uh, do you think somebody should tell Mr. Kripke...." Linda started, staring after her boss.

"Nah," Misha shook his head, "he'll find out soon enough."

"Besides," Jeff added, "I think he looks good with a tail."

**FIN**


End file.
